


Lo efímero de un primer encuentro

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 20:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3147479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Los primeros encuentros siempre tienen ese algo que te marca y hace que no puedas olvidarlos fácilmente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lo efímero de un primer encuentro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurque](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lurque).



 El panel de aviso de fondo azul iba cambiando sus letras amarillas a medida que los vuelos iban llegando y despegando de las pistas que conformaban el Aeropuerto Internacional de Cantón Baiyun. Ubicado en el distrito de Huadu, debía su nombre final a la  _Nube Blanca_ , la Montaña Baiyun, cercana al antiguo aeropuerto. Su larga terminal, llena a rebosar de tiendas de todo tipo, estaba a esas horas llena de personas en un continuo devenir; unos camino a las puertas de embarque para emprender destino a otra ciudad o país, quizás para empezar una nueva etapa de su vida o simplemente por mera cuestión de transporte; otros camino a la zona de llegadas esperando a un amigo, familiar, amante, con los rostros llenos de impaciencia y alegría. El aeropuerto era conocido por su gran tráfico de pasajeros, y entre los miles de ellos que ponían pie en él estaba Wu Yifan, observando el panel de salida con mirada tranquila. Con el billete en una mano y la otra posada sobre la maleta, vio como las letras cambiaron anunciando que podía por fin embarcar por la puerta correspondiente. Tiró de la maleta de mano haciendo girar sus ruedas, y ajustándose bien el bolso que llevaba colgado en el hombro con sus principales pertenencias, caminó entre los cientos de pasajeros que iban en la misma dirección que él.

De altura considerable para un hombre asiático, rasgos serios y pelo teñido de rubio, destacaba entre la multitud homogénea que eran sus desconocidos acompañantes. Comprobó el número de la puerta de embarque en su billete y miró las placas informativas en mandarín e inglés que señalaban hacia dónde había que dirigirse para ir a la correspondiente. Giró hacia la izquierda pidiendo disculpas en inglés al chocar con un señor de rasgos occidentales, y tras un par de metros, llegó hasta el mostrador de embarque. Una azafata vestida con un ajustado uniforme le dio la bienvenida, cogió su billete y le deseó buen viaje antes de dejarle pasar. Yifan le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa y volvió a hacer rodar la maleta sobre el pavimento. Recorrió el pasillo y un par de minutos más tarde estaba buscando su asiento en el interior del avión. Había reservado uno cerca de la ventana pero no pegada a ella. No le gustaba mucho volar y le producía vértigo mirar hacia abajo y encontrarse a tanta altura, pero necesitaba mirar de vez en cuando hacia la ventana para relajarse durara lo que durase el trayecto.

Una vez encontró el número de su asiento, colocó la maleta de mano en el compartimento que había encima de su cabeza y se sentó poniendo el bolso en el asiento a su derecha. Por lo general tenía la suerte de no tener acompañante en el vuelo porque reservaba el de primera hora de la mañana, así que sacó un libro del bolso, lo abrió por el marcador que había en su interior, y se puso a leer mientras esperaba a que el avión despegara sin mucha preocupación. Sin embargo, algo le golpeó las piernas al poco rato y oyó una disculpa en un mandarín que no llegó a entender del todo. Yifan apartó las piernas como pudo para dejarle pasar, los asientos siempre le quedaban justos debido a su altura, pero al final tuvo que levantarse. Al mirar hacia abajo se encontró con un par ojos castaños medio ocultos por un flequillo largo y liso, y con una sonrisa de incomodidad pintada en un rostro joven que desapareció de su ángulo de visión al sentarse en su asiento. Se dio cuenta entonces que su bolso lo estaba ocupando. Se disculpó y lo quitó, sentándose de nuevo y poniéndolo encima de sus rodillas.

El desconocido no dijo ninguna palabra más mientras se acomodaba. Yifan miró en su dirección por un momento y vio como abría una mochila morada y sacaba un reproductor mp3 de su interior y un lío de cables a juego con la mochila que debían ser los auriculares. Parecía que el joven tenía predilección por el color, sólo faltaba que la bufanda roja que llevaba alrededor del cuello y que contrastaba con su piel clara, también lo fuera. Siguió mirándole durante un par de segundos más y bajó la mirada. Se fijó en que tenía un peluche con forma de unicornio colgando de la mochila y sonrió. A Yifan siempre le habían gustado mucho los peluches desde pequeño, pero había considerado que ya tenía edad suficiente para dejar de llevar uno colgado de las llaves o del bolso, al contrario que su misterioso acompañante.

La azafata anunció que iban a despegar y que se abrocharan los cinturones. Quince minutos más tarde y pasada la vibración del asiento y la sensación desagradable en el estómago, el avión despegó surcando el aire para alejarse de Guangzhou camino a Hong Kong. Dejaba atrás su hogar tras una breve estancia en él. Se permitió relajarse una vez notó que el aparato volaba con tranquilidad. Había viajado muchas veces en avión desde pequeño, pero su cuerpo nunca se acostumbraba a esa parte del viaje. Respiró profundamente y soltó el aire con suavidad. A su lado, el muchacho había conseguido desenredar el cable de los auriculares, se los había puesto en los oídos y había cerrado los ojos perdiéndose en su mundo particular.

El vuelo entre ambas ciudades era ridículamente corto para lo que tardaba en facturar y entrar en el avión, pero ahorraba muchas horas en tren y en autobús. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaban aterrizando sin que hubiera pasado ni media hora; ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a leerse un capítulo del libro. Una vez que la azafata les dijo que ya podían desabrocharse los cinturones, esperó a que el avión se vaciase un poco para después levantarse y sacar tranquilamente su maleta del compartimento. Una vez la dejó en el suelo, se aseguró de que no se olvidaba nada en el asiento, y se dio cuenta de que su compañero de asiento seguía con los ojos cerrados sin que pareciera haberse dado cuenta de que el viaje había terminado. Se acercó a él y le tocó el hombro para despertarle. El chico abrió los ojos sobresaltado y su boca pronunció algo que Yifan volvió a no entender del todo, debía de hablar en algún dialecto del mandarín.

—Ya hemos aterrizado —habló pausado y señaló hacia la salida.

El chico pareció no saber dónde estaba por un momento, pero cuando miró hacia donde había señalado parpadeó y asintió.

—Gracias —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y una voz que contrastó con la grave de Yifan.

Se quitó los auriculares, los metió rápidamente en la mochila junto al mp3 y sacó su móvil del abrigo que llevaba puesto para encenderlo. Pasó por su lado con paso acelerado y Yifan se dio cuenta de que se había olvidado por completo de cerrar la mochila. Fue a avisarle cuando escuchó que algo caía al suelo, y se agachó para recogerlo.

—¡Ey! —le llamó, pero el chico había desaparecido por la puerta.

Tiró de su maleta y corrió detrás de él para alcanzarle, pero una vez salió del avión pareció haberse desvanecido en el aire. Llegó hasta el final de la puerta de embarque y recorrió la mirada por los diferentes rostros de los pasajeros sin encontrar el del muchacho a pesar de la ventaja que le ofrecía su altura. Había demasiada gente agolpada. Pensó que iba a tener más suerte en la zona de recogida de maletas y que le vería mientras esperaba a que saliera la suya, pero allí también había demasiada gente y ni rastro de una mochila morada. Sacó la maleta de la cinta transportadora, puso la de mano encima, y sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor, se dirigió hacia la salida, que conducía a la zona de llegadas de la terminal donde nadie estaba esperando por él. Cuando llegó allí le llegaron gritos de emoción y se vio rodeado de gente joven que corría hacia sus familiares para abrazarse a ellos, otros se acercaban en silencio a las personas que sostenían un cartel con su nombre, y otros simplemente caminaban tranquilamente al igual que él.

Volvió a mirar por encima de la multitud y creyó ver un destello morado a pocos metros de él, acompañado de uno rojo que identifió perfectamente. Intentó llamarle de nuevo, pero no sabía su nombre, y entre el ruido del gentío era imposible que le oyera. Intentó acercarse a él, sorteando a la gente como si fuera un camino de obstáculos, pero llegó un momento en que le perdió de vista.

No volvió a divisar ni su mochila, ni su bufanda roja ni su rostro semi oculto por el flequillo largo y liso por mucho que lo intentó. Sin saber su nombre ni quien era, apretó el objeto en su mano y se resignó. Hizo rodar las ruedas de su maleta y emprendió camino a la salida.

 

**∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**

 

Yifan pasó la tarjeta de viajes por el lector de acceso al metro y se metió en el vagón justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen. Buscó una barra a la que agarrarse y se quedó de pie mientras navegaba por el menú de álbumes del mp3. Leyó los caracteres y optó por probar con un CD diferente al que llevaba escuchando todo el rato camino de casa a la estación. El tren arrancó y una voz anunció la próxima parada. No llegaría a Kowloon hasta cuatro paradas más tarde, así que no tenía de qué preocuparse.

Le dio al play en el reproductor a una carpeta titulada  _Demos_  y empezó a sonar unos acordes de guitarra acústica por los auriculares, a los que se unió una voz un tanto nasal y que acabó siendo acompañada de una suave. Ambas voces creaban una agradable armonía con la guitarra de fondo y la letra no estaba mal. Cuando terminó la canción, dejó que sonara la siguiente; una pieza de piano sin voz que transmitía una inusitada calma en el vagón abarrotado.

Miró el mp3 morado y se preguntó quién sería su misterioso dueño. Fan de del mandopop, la música clásica, el dubstep y, si no se equivocaba por el nombre de esa carpeta, un emergente artista musical. Ese pequeño reproductor es lo que se le había caído al muchacho del avión y al que había intentado encontrar en la terminal sin éxito. Ahora, semanas más tarde, seguía en su poder, quizás porque le gustaba su gusto musical o quizás porque todavía esperaba encontrarle. Hong Kong era demasiado grande, demasiado poblado y demasiado todo como para que se topara con él de nuevo, pero nada era imposible. Tenía claro que la próxima vez que lo viera le iba a preguntar al menos su nombre para que dejase de ser  _el desconocido_  en sus recuerdos. Su primer encuentro había sido tan corto que apenas habían intercambiado palabras, y ahora que llevaba escuchando semanas su colección de música, le parecía una pena.

Cuando vio que era su parada, se bajó del vagón junto a casi todos los que estaban en él al ser una de las paradas más concurridas, sobre todo siendo viernes. Miró la hora en el móvil, había quedado con un amigo en Kowloon tras salir del trabajo y ya llegaba tarde. Salió de la estación por la salida C al paisaje urbarno que era la gran ciudad, la cual le invadió los sentidos con rapidez ante el ruido del tráfico, los anuncios por todas partes y el olor particular que tenía todo en ese lugar. Empezó a caminar hacia el ELEMENTS, el centro comercial donde había quedado, ubicado cerca de Union Sqare y uno de los más conocidos por su diseño creado por Benoy y su temática basada en los cinco elementos de la cultura china.

Una tarde de compras y cenar fuera era su rutina semanal y el ELEMENTS su lugar de preferencia entre él y la gente que conocía. Había casi llegado cuando el móvil le vibró en el bolsillo. Se paró, lo sacó y vio que había recibido un mensaje. Lo abrió y tras leerlo le quedó claro que se había quedado sin plan para ese día. Su amigo no podía venir al final por una emergencia familiar. Le contestó diciéndole que no se preocupara, que ya quedarían otro día y que esperaba que no fuera nada grave. Recibió otro mensaje de respuesta con una simple sonrisa.

Sopesó las posibilidades que tenía. Desechó la idea de volver a casa y encerrarse en el cuarto tras haber estado días enteros de una lado para otro, ocupado con un proyecto. Lo mejor era seguir con sus planes aunque fuera a solas; llevaba toda la semana queriendo comprarse una chaqueta nueva y no quedaría por lo menos hasta la siguiente. Sin dejarse desanimar, guardó el móvil y entró en el centro comercial. Pasó un buen rato visitando varias tiendas y mirando ropa, se compró un helado y curioseó la sección de piercings de un salón de tatuajes. Dos horas más tarde estaba ya aburrido, con dos bolsas de compra en una mano y un café helado en la otra que terminó con un último sorbo de la pajita y tiró al cubo de basura más cercano. Apoyado contra una pared, miró hacia el techo acristalado y las diferentes plantas que conformaban el centro comercial. El mes siguiente era diciembre y ya habían empezado la campaña navideña decorando todo con luces de colores y motivos de fiesta. La gente estaba como loca realizando sus compras pre-navideñas y se respiraba un ambiente alegre, pero Yifan no se vio contagiado por él al no ser una de sus épocas favoritas del años. Se quedaría solo en Hong Kong durante las fiestas como casi siempre; no le gustaba pasarlas con la familia de su padrasto por mucho que su madre insistiera que estuviera presente.

Pensó en verse una película en el cine para terminar la tarde, pero no tenía muchas ganas ya que no iba a ser la mitad de divertido que con compañía. Sin saber qué más hacer, bajó la mirada y se incorporó para salir de allí con la música todavía sonando en el mp3, la única compañía que había tenido todo ese rato sin contar las miles de personas invisibles para él que tenía a su alrededor.

En su camino a la salida se fijó en el escaparate de una de las tiendas. En él estaba expuesto una guitarra de cuerpo y mástil lacado en negro. Le recordó a los acordes de guitarra que había escuchado antes y se encontró sonriendo. Seguramente el muchacho tocaba una parecida. Se lo imaginó concentrado, el flequillo cayéndole delante de los ojos y los dedos haciendo sonar las cuerdas. Era una imagen que le pegaba. Apartó la mirada de la guitarra y fue a seguir su camino cuando chocó con alguien que salía de la tienda.

—Lo siento —se disculpó automáticamente y la otra persona hizo lo mismo en un mandarín que no llegó a entender del todo y que le resultó muy familiar.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con el rostro del joven en el que había estado pensando hacía menos de un minuto.

—Hola —saludó sin creer en la suerte que acababa de tener.

—Ho... la —le respondió el otro con mirada confusa. Llevaba una guitarra en una funda colgada a la espalda, lo que le pareció gracioso. Miró un momento el letrero de la tienda y se dio cuenta de que era de instrumentos.

Yifan pasó a continuación a observarle. Esa vez iba vestido de diferente manera, chaqueta vaquera corta roja y unos pantalones vaqueros negros acompañados de unas zapatillas moradas.

—Te gusta mucho ese color —comentó de repente.

—¿Qué?

—El morado —dijo sacando el mp3 del bolsillo y quitándose los auriculares—. Creo que esto... es tuyo.

El chico frunció las cejas y miró lo que le ofrecía en la mano. Su expresión de confusión pasó a una de alegría en meros segundos.

—¡Mi mp3! Creí que lo había perdido —exclamó cogiéndolo con una sonrisa en la cara.

—De hecho lo perdiste —replicó Yifan.

—¿Pero dónde?

—En el avión, te dejaste la mochila abierta —le explicó. Esperaba que no tuviera esa mala costumbre por su bien.

El otro miró el reproductor y se llevó un auricular a la oreja.

—Vaya, que suerte que lo encontrases y... me encontrases —dijo y un hoyuelo apareció en su mejilla derecha al ampliar la sonrisa que disminuyó al darle al play— ¿Has... escuchado esto?

Yifan sabía que se estaba refiriendo a las demos. Asintió y el chico se mordió el labio.

—No suena nada mal —le animó para que no se preocupara.

—Sólo son unas grabaciones en mi casa —comentó y Yifan le notó incómodo por la forma en que lo dijo y apartó la mirada.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio entre los dos. Un grupo de adolescentes quiso entrar en la tienda y se apartaron para dejarles paso.

—Bueno... —empezó el muchacho.

—¿Te apetece un café? —le interrumpió sin querer que la conversación terminase ahí. La primera vez no habían podido hablar talmente y no iba a volver a repetir la misma situación.

—¿Eh?

—Un café. Tú y yo. —Señaló con un movimiento de cabeza una cafetería que había a pocos metros de donde estaban y en la que había entrado en el pasado. El joven giró la cabeza en la dirección y volvió a mirar a Yifan—. Si no tienes nada, claro.

Pareció pensárselo.

—¿Té? —propuso al final el joven ladeando la cabeza.

—Perfecto —sonrió contento—. Por cierto, soy Yifan —se presentó.

—Yixing —respondió y otra vez se le marcó el hoyuelo en la mejilla.

Esa fue la segunda vez que se encontraron siendo meros desconocidos. Con el olor del café y del té, el sonido de la cafetería y una pequeña improvisación con la guitarra, empezó su amistad. Con miradas, insinuaciones, momentos a solas y palabras susurradas al oído, empezó su relación. Con risas, palabras dichas con el corazón y un deseo sin parangón, se convirtieron en uno.

Puede que los primeros encuentros fueran efímeros pero en ocasiones daban paso a un segundo encuentro que duraba toda una vida.


End file.
